forgottenrealmsforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Let's get some rules down. This is quite important because, unlike many wikis, the pages within are 100% user created. This makes standards much more important, though it does make things much more free form.One note with the rules: when the word 'can' is used it means just that. It can happen. It doesn't mean it will happen. General 0) Anything stated here can be edited and changed for YOU. This is just the Dungeon Master's Rule 0 restated and it is stated in the FRCS books. 1) The ultimate goal in any article or wiki within FRF is to build a workable expansion to the 3.5 FRCS. Anything that does not go towards this end can be erased. 2) No slanderous comments will be tolerated. This is not a forum, this is a collaborative creative project. 3) Anything that does not follow procedure can be erased. Article Rules Main Articles 1) Major Concepts will be used to propose and decide upon all things of interest that may or will happen. Major Concepts is an open wiki; it functions like a formalized discussion page. If this page becomes abused it will be locked and the good ideas posted in the discussion page will be moved manually by mods. 2) Confirmed Plans will be used as a formal list of what will happen. Below each article link a person can write up a one sentence to one paragraph idea of what the article will be about. If there are concerns at this point they can still be discussed. 3) Main articles will be worked upon by whomever takes up the projects. Main articles will hopefully host some amount of creative work each. Short stories, nano fiction and other fiction styled work is encouraged. Anyone who completes a page with fleshed out fiction can have the page locked if they so wish. Rules Articles 1) Rules articles cover any statistical definition. The rules must refer to something that already exists in the Forgotten Realms but never was given stats, something that existed with stats but for some reason should have new stats or exists because of Main Articles found on FRF. 2) The first rules page for any set of rules must be in 3.5 format. After which any other format of rules may be made. This includes (but isn't limited to) 4th edition, 3.0, AD&D (ThAC0), or even just homebrew fixes. 3) If there are already official 3.5 rules on a certain subject an 'other format' article can be made without a 3.5 article. 4) Any non-3.5 rules pages must have a suffix in their name indicating format (ie, Harper_Agent(4th) ). 3.5 rule pages don't need a suffix. 5) Once a rules page is complete it can be locked at the request of the author. Legacy Articles 1) Legacy Articles are things that are akin to published materials but were never fleshed out. The majority of these would be rules articles (for example, fully fleshed out stats on deities not covered in Faiths and Pantheons, precise updates to monsters, classes and other features in 3.0 books, fleshed out racial rules for races only mentioned with monster stats, etc.). Other articles could be further information about places or groups that were only mentioned source books (such as minor groups from Champions of Valor, small towns and other potential hooks). Lastly, Legacy Articles can cover things not mentioned at all and have nothing to do with the split time line. Some of these articles may exist to support Main Articles but they don't need any connection to the timeline split what-so-ever. 2) Legacy Article ideas will be listed on the Legacy Articles page till the page is no longer a stub. Then it will be placed in Portal:Legacy. 3) More than any other article, Legacy Articles must comply to any already established facts. Anything not established can be written. 4) As always, a finished article can be locked at the author's request.